Just Us
by hollytiger
Summary: Bk 7 spoilers There is speculation about what really went on in the tent after Ron left. So with ignoring all of the chapters after Ron's departure, here is my take on what JKR should have done right as Ron left.


Just Us

by hollytiger

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters, but I am sad that J.K. ended DH the way she did._

_Summary: Rated M. Spoilers for Book 7. There is speculation about what really went on in the tent after Ron left. So with ignoring all of the chapters after Ron's departure, here is my take on what JKR should have done right as Ron left . (Come on, Harry wouldn't just throw blankets over Hermione and then go to bed.)_

Harry sighed as he watched Hermione run back into the tent, tears streaming down her face. He sighed as he kicked at the dirt in front of him. It was beginning to rain. Ron had just left them. Left them to deal with the hunt on their own.

"Damnit Ron! Why'd you leave?" he muttered. "You know I hate comforting crying girls."

He sighed and turned towards the tent, and walked in to find Hermione lying on her bed, muffled sobs coming from her as her face was buried in her pillow. Harry walked over to her and sat next to her, placing a hand on her back.

"Hermione?"

"Just go away, Harry," Hermione said into her pillow.

"Look, Ron's an arse for leaving, and, so, umm, thanks for staying. It means everything to me to know you're here with me," Harry whispered. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

Hermione turned to face him and as their eyes locked, Harry brushed away a tear that was falling down her face.

"Harry, can I ask you a personal question?" Hermione asked.

"Shoot," said Harry.

"Have you and Ginny, ever umm, made love?" asked Hermione.

"To be honest," began Harry, "I'm still a virgin. Why?"

Hermione smiled.

"Because I'm still a virgin too," said Hermione.

"Hermione, I don't want to die a virgin," whispered Harry. "I don't want to die period."

"Neither do I," whispered Hermione, the space between them getting closer. "Harry, I want you to be my first."

"I want you to be my first too," whispered Harry. The gap between them finally closed when Harry gently pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. He ran his tongue over her mouth, asking for entrance and Hermione opened her mouth to allow him access.

He'd never been this hot and heavy with a girl before, and wasn't sure what he was doing. Hermione laid down on the bed on her back, and Harry gulped as she removed her shirt and he removed her jeans, while trying not to break eye contact.

He took in the sight of Hermione in her knickers and bra, and breathed deeply.

"You're beautiful," whispered Harry. Hermione smiled as she undid his belt.

"Thank you," whispered Hermione, capturing his mouth in hers again.

Harry undid his pants and removed them, and proceeded to kiss Hermione as he removed her bra. He grazed her left nipple gently and Hermione moaned with pleasure as he sucked it gently.

"Harry, I want you," whispered Hermione. Harry captured her mouth in another blissful kiss as he slid her knickers off of her body, caressing her gently.

They'd both forgotten about Ron for now, both of them enjoying the other in their arms. Harry rubbed himself up against Hermione's clit, and Hermione moaned with pleasure.

As he moved up again, he cupped her center with one hand, and slipped one finger inside her as he kissed her hard. She arched her back to push herself more into him, and practically pushed them both from the ground when he slipped a second finger in. He moved them in and out, and she writhed under him, begging for more.

"Harry, please. I need you. Now!" cried Hermione.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Harry whispered to Hermione, looking for a final confirmation.

"Yes Harry, I've never been more sure," said Hermione.

"I promise not to hurt you, or try at least," whispered Harry.

"You won't hurt me Harry," whispered Hermione. "Even though it's supposed to hurt the first time, you won't hurt me because I'm safe and here with you."

He muttered something, and she felt a pleasurable warmth spread in her abdomen. She knew he had remembered to cast the Protection Charm, and thanked him for his thoughtfulness with an hungry kiss, before impaling herself on his shaft. A sudden pain enveloped her when he broke through her womanhood, but it quickly changed to pleasure beyond anything she ahd ever felt once he started moving, slowly at first, then picking up a faster pace. She moved accordingly, and he felt in heaven.

Harry nodded and he began to enter her gently, thrusting himself into the barrier he broke. With each time he entered and exited, Hermione moaned with pleasure. Harry was sure that they would both reach their climax in no time.

"Hermione," moaned Harry as he thrusted harder into her. He could feel himself getting bigger inside her and the inside of her vagina getting wetter and harder.

"Harry," moaned Hermione. The two breathed a deep sigh of relief a few moments later as Harry burst his seed into her a few moments later and Hermione relaxed back on to the bed, Harry lying next to her. He kissed the top of her head gently and they laid there peacefully and were soon immersed in a deep sleep.

When Harry awoke the next morning, he was surprised to find her side of the bed empty.

"Hermione?" Harry called out.

He smiled when she poked her head in from outside the tent flap. She looked more gorgeous than she had the night before, but Harry had read somewhere that women tend to glow after having sex or giving birth.

"Good morning sleepyhead," said Hermione, making her way over with two cups of tea and some breakfast. A decent breakfast, that is.

"Hermione, where did you get all of this food?" asked Harry.

"I took the invisibility cloak into the little muggle town down the hill and went to a supermarket. I took off the cloak in an alley and went into a supermarket and bought us a bunch of groceries with the money we had left."

"Hermione, you could have been seen by someone who was a wizard or witch!" moaned Harry.

"Honestly Harry, I got the groceries, walked back into the alley and put them in the beaded bag, and put the cloak back on and came back here," said Hermione.

"And besides, we should be good until after Christmas," whispered Hermione. "I want to get stuff to decorate our tent."

"Hermione, about last night," whispered Harry, "does this change anything between us?"

"It does Harry," whispered Hermione as she cleared the dishes and joined him on the bed.

"Last night was the best night of my life," whispered Harry. "I would love to experience that with you for the rest of my life."

Hermione beamed and his lips met hers in a kiss.

"So would I, Harry, so would I."

TBC


End file.
